Sunrise
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: JONAS L.A. After their tour of L.A. Macy wants to complete her day by watching her first L.A. sunrise. Nick decides to join her. Nacy. Read and review!


**Here's another story, and it's a Nacy! I just love Nick and Macy together. This story takes place after the group's helicopter ride around L.A. **

**I got inspired to write this story after going through some photos that I had "picnicked" (photo editing website that I was slightly obsessed with for awhile). It's a little cliché but whatever, I wrote it anyways. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS L.A or any poetry written by William Blake.**

* * *

"_But he who kisses the joy as it flies,_

_Lives in eternity's sunrise."- William Blake_

When they finally got back from their tour of L.A. and helicopter ride, it was one in the morning. As the five of them pulled up to their L.A. house, everything seemed quiet. Inside was another story.

The place was a complete mess. There was trash everywhere, leftover food left out, and no sign of DZ.

"Oh man," Kevin said, looking around. "They just left it like this?" Nick noticed a note on the table by the door.

"Hey guys," Nick read. "Thanks for throwing an awesome party. P.S. DZ doesn't do clean-up jobs." Nick crumbled up the note in frustration.

"Wonderful," Joe said sarcastically. "Our first day here and the house is already a mess."

"I guess we should start cleaning," Nick said.

"Um should one of us drive you girls home first?" Kevin asked. Stella looked at Macy who was already quietly talking to her video camera.

"We might as well help out," Stella said.

"Great," Nick said. "Kevin, you look around upstairs and see what the damage is." Kevin nodded and headed upstairs. "Joe and Stella, you guys take care of the pool area." Joe grabbed a trash bag before walking outside with Stella. "That leaves the inside for us." Nick turned to Macy, who was pointing her camera in his face.

"So JONAS's first day in L.A.," Macy said. "And we already see a very much destroyed house. Any comments?"

"Three actually," Nick said. "One, sorry Mom and Dad. Two, we are never throwing a party like this again. And three, put the camera down and help me. Please?" Macy smiled and shut off the camera.

"Shall we?" Macy asked. Nick handed her a trash bag.

"We shall,"

A few hours later, all the garbage had been taken care of and the house was clean. Kevin had already fallen asleep, seeing as he had been the first one done. Stella had retreated to the guest house, after calling her aunt and telling her where she was. Joe had gone upstairs to fall asleep, but everyone knew he couldn't sleep with the fact that Stella only wanted to be friends with him.

Nick sighed as he placed the last of the trash bags outside. As he walked inside, he removed the jacket that he had been wearing. He was about to head upstairs when he saw Macy sitting outside. She was in one of the chairs by the pool and was staring out into the distance. Nick walked outside.

"Hey Mace," Nick said. She looked over and smiled. "Why are you still up?"

"I guess I'm not really tired," Macy said. "And besides, I'm already awake at this hour, why not wait until the sunrise."

"The sunrise?" Nick asked.

"Well we're in a completely different state," Macy said. "And besides, the sunrise is always beautiful."

_That's not the only thing that's beautiful._ Nick thought. Whoa. Did Nick just think that about Macy Misa? The JONAS super-fan and one of his closest friends? He subtly shook his head. Well there had been that moment when they had hugged. Nick had felt something different when he had hugged Macy. Obviously, he had missed her while he was on tour, but maybe it was something more.

Macy noticed Nick trying to subtly look at her. She tried to suppress a blush. She had been trying very hard to hide her crush on the youngest member of JONAS. But that hug earlier may have given something away. After a period of slightly awkward silence, Nick spoke.

"Well do you mind if I join you to watch the sunrise?" Nick asked. Macy smiled and nodded. She moved over and Nick sat down next to her. Nick felt Macy shiver. He handed her his jacket. She smiled and placed the jacket around her shoulders. They sat in a rather comfortable silence for a while. At some point, Macy leaned her head against Nick. Nick lifted his arm and wrapped it around Macy's shoulder.

"Hey Nick?" Macy began.

"Yes Mace," She looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks for sitting out here with me," Nick couldn't help but smile back. They stared out at the view. Suddenly, the sun was rising. Nick was a little upset that the time had gone by so suddenly, but his mood changed when he saw Macy's face.

She was staring out in wonder and fascination. Her face was lit up with a huge smile.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Macy said quietly.

"Not the most beautiful thing," Nick said, looking directly at Macy. She looked up at Nick. Maybe before Nick had been confused, but now he knew. Macy Misa was truly captivating to him. She was beautiful in everyway. From the blonde highlights that she had recently put into her hair, to the chocolate brown color in her eyes, Nick was beginning to love every aspect of the petite brunette snuggled up next to him. He leaned down and kissed Macy on the lips. Nick felt adrenaline run through him as he kissed Macy. He had never felt so alive like he did while kissing Macy. As Nick pulled away, he could see a shocked expression on Macy's face. Nick was worried that maybe he over-stepped his boundaries by kissing her. He might have even ruined his whole friendship with Macy.

"Wow," Macy finally said. Nick felt relief run through him as Macy smiled. This time she leaned towards Nick to kiss him. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Nick pulled away.

"Macy," He said softly, stroking his thumb across her cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Macy said, a huge smile making its way across her face. Nick smiled as well. Macy snuggled closer to Nick and Nick wrapped his arms around her. And as the sun continued to rise, both Macy and Nick fell into a blissful sleep, both happy to have the other there.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you liked it! Review, review, review! Even if you didn't really like it, you should still review. Creative criticism is always an important aspect to writing.**


End file.
